


A day out

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: AU, Au where desmond adopts aurora, Aurora doesnt know how to shop, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Flora teaches her and is cute, Gen, Hershel and Desmond have made up, Oneshot, Shopping, good dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: Request from 101flavoursofweird on tumblr! Flora and Aurora spend time together and go shopping!
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15





	A day out

‘’Aurora? Aurooora?’’

Aurora looked up from her book and met with two enormous but kind eyes in front of her. She took one last glance to the page number to save somewhere in her brain for later and closed the book to put it on the table besides her.

‘’Can I help you Flora?’’ she asked in a bland tone.

‘’Yes actually! I was hoping to ask you to go shopping with me this afternoon~!’’ Flora said in her usual cheery tone.

‘’Shopping? For groceries?’’ Aurora asked confused.

She had yet to completely adjust to this time period, but found it easier when Flora was around. Mister Sycamore was always patient and kind with her, but she noticed that he could get a tad distracted at times. Professor Layton was also a very patient man, but she just didn’t spend enough time with him to be able to ask him questions regularly. Flora on the other hand, was always eager to help her out with anything. From small things like teaching her how to say hello to someone she met on the street, to trying to learn how to cook. Although the latter needed some help from others as well. Flora also took a habit of inviting Aurora to any event. She told her she ‘’wanted to bring along a friend’’ or ‘’something like that’’. Aurora wasn’t sure what the girl meant by that. Even with all her Azran wisdom, Flora felt like an enigma.

‘’No silly, just shopping! For clothes and others cute things.’’ Flora explained.

Aurora tilted her head (something she saw the street cat do often) in confusion.

‘’Er...well you get some money from the professor and go by a lot of different stores to look for said items and when you see something you like you buy it!’’

As if summoned, professor Sycamore teleported to somewhere nearby in the house and poked his head around the corner.

‘’You girls are going shopping?’’ he asked.

Flora tried not to flinch at the sudden voice behind her, but always found trouble in doing so. Professor Sycamore had a tendency to be still on his feet after all.

‘’Y-yes. I thought it would be a nice experience for Aurora and I  _ really  _ need some new dresses.’’ Flora said with an awkward laugh.

‘’Did Hershel already give you some money?’’ Desmond asked while walking up to the two girls.

‘’Yes.’’ Flora showed her haul from her guardian from her purse.

‘’Hm. Well, Aurora here you have some as well.’’ he handed her some cash, with just a few extra dimes more than what Layton had provided Flora.

For some reason they had started competing with certain things as of late. Taking care of their respective adopted children, battles of wits, ranks in the world concerning fame. It was all in good fun of course, but Aurora and Flora usually turned a blind eye to their immature brotherly battles.

‘’Have fun you two!’’ he called after them when Flora pulled Aurora along to the outside world.

Aurora felt comfortable enough with Flora, but in the busy city center, she normally didn’t like to linger for too long.

‘’Ooh! Look at those!’’ Flora squealed as she looked at a bunch of pastel coloured shoes in a windowsill.

Aurora joined her and tried to spot the appeal that made Flora so happy.

‘’Aren’t they adorable?’’ Flora asked while turning her head to Aurora.

‘’Uhm. Yes.’’ Aurora answered, hoping that her answer would suffice.

This continued on throughout the day with Flora spotting several items she ‘’desperately needed’’ while Aurora tiresomely jogged along. She had yet to spend anything herself, which had become Flora’s number one mission. They were sitting down in a park with a small snack and some juice to take a break, pondering together what Aurora would want.

‘’So no shoes, no clothes, no make-up, no socks, no bracelets or other jewelry…’’Flora counted on her fingers. ‘’What’s left?!’’

She laid back on the grass and sighed loudly.

‘’The professor would scold you, you know.’’ Aurora said with a smile while leaning over Flora.

‘’Yeah well, I’m a lady at home, not when I’m out shopping.’’

‘’That’s for sure.’’

Flora said up and bumped Aurora in her shoulder.

‘’Someone put their funny pants on this morning.’’ she joked.

They laughed a little bit and then continued to try and think of something that Aurora would like to buy. During their discussion, her long hair kept falling in her face. She just pushed it behind her ears without much thought, until Flora suddenly exclaimed loudly that she got it. They made their way to one small boutique that Flora said had something for Aurora for sure. The inside was small and colourful. Kind of like Flora, Aurora thought. 

‘’What do you think of this!’’ Flora said while holding up something small in between her fingers.

Aurora reached out and took the small band in her hands. It was shimmering a pretty colour purple, making Aurora blush at its beauty.

‘’It’s a hairband! For your long hair!’’

Aurora looked up to Flora and smiled the most genuine smile she could muster.

‘’I love it.’’

Flora pumped both her hands in the air and yelled a loud yes! Through the store, quickly flushing a bright red when the eyes from the employees fell on them with an irritated look. They bought a few similarly coloured hair bands and left the store, closing up a successful shopping day.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little oneshot about two cute girls! #drownout2020


End file.
